


Lovers in a Dangerous Time

by ExpressAndAdmirable



Series: The Heroes of Light [35]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Final Fantasy I
Genre: Drow, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Romance, Sexual Content, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpressAndAdmirable/pseuds/ExpressAndAdmirable
Summary: Lux and Sol take advantage of their last morning of rest before setting out on the next leg of their journey (partially adapted from an RP session).





	Lovers in a Dangerous Time

“I believe him,” said Haluei’en, meeting Aviva’s eyes. The Tiefling had mentioned the words of the Seer – that he had faith they would ultimately succeed at their task – and how they had comforted her. “But I also believe we may lose people. Good friends, or not.” Less comforting. “And if we die, then we die. Someone will take up the mantle.” Even less. Her warrior love, ever the realist. As if knowing the sobering effect her statement would have, and how prone Aviva was to dwelling, Halei lowered her face close to the Tiefling’s. “But we’ll do some living first.”

Sneaky. But, effective. Aviva tilted her head, her smile coy. “Glad to know there are some Elves who know how to live in the present.” She ran her fingers along Halei’s jaw, continuing down her neck to the collar of her robe. “No soft beds tomorrow,” she pointed out, rather unnecessarily. “I like this present.”

“Better the present than the past. Or the strange and unknowable future. Or five minutes ago.” Halei touched her forehead lightly to Aviva’s. Then she smiled. “Actually, five minutes ago wasn’t that bad, because this wasn’t here.” She tugged at the blanket Aviva had pulled over her chest during their conversation. Though the early morning sun shone faintly through the curtains, the night’s chill had not yet left the air.

Raising a violet brow, Aviva let the blanket slide away as her hands unknotted the tie of Halei’s robe. “I also recommend thirty seconds from now; this won’t be here either.” A moment later Halei’s lips met hers, insistent but gentle, and she opened to them, combing her fingers through the Drow’s newly-shortened hair. She suddenly decided breakfast could wait; this was far more important. If this was to be their last day of rest before the next leg of their journey, she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to take advantage of it. She wanted to take her time, to truly _know_ the woman she loved, to familiarise herself with every inch of her she could. She wanted to make each solitary second they had together count.

“May I hold you?” Aviva asked in halting Elvish, resting her cheek against the pillow. Halei smiled, shrugged the robe off her shoulders and rolled into Aviva’s arms, pressing her back into the Tiefling’s curves. Aviva squeezed her as she settled in, tucking her lower arm beneath their pillow, breathing in the scent of her. For a few blissful heartbeats, they rested. On another day, she would have been content to stay curled around Haluei’en forever. But right now she was on a mission.

Aviva lifted her head, brushing her lips along the edge of Halei’s long ear and down her neck. The Drow nodded and leaned into the pillow to allow her more access, sliding her arm back to rest her hand on Aviva’s hip, keeping her close. Leaving a series of featherlight kisses wherever she could reach, Aviva ran her fingers slowly from Halei’s shoulder to her elbow, then changed her path, tracing faint whirls down her hip and across her stomach. The Drow’s pulse quickened, but she kept her breathing deep and even, the better to savour every torturous touch. Aviva approved.

They moved in rhythm, Halei’s breathing timed to the languid migration of Aviva’s fingers across her skin, Aviva pausing each time Halei’s breath hitched, drawing out every last shiver and sigh before moving on. She flicked her thumb over the Drow’s breast, her sharp exhale igniting a fire deep in the Tiefling’s own core. She let her thumb circle, feeling Halei arch toward her hand, and brought her back with a soft nip at her earlobe. Gods, she was beautiful when she yielded so willingly; the completeness of her trust made Aviva feel both powerful and humbled. It was a gift she would never squander.

Hooking her knee beneath Halei’s, she spread their legs, trailing her fingers down Halei’s side and over her hip to reach her inner thigh. Unhurried, she crossed over her waist to the other thigh and back again, coming so close that the Drow’s hips strained to meet her. She passed by a second time and the Drow bit her lip; a third, and she shuddered in anticipation.

“ _An ngell nîn_ ,” Halei whispered. _Please._

Aviva let her fingers wander a moment longer before returning to Halei’s low belly and pressing home. Halei moaned low in her throat, the sound more grateful and desperate than any words. Aviva kissed the hollow of her neck, letting the rocking of her hips set the pace of her fingers, gradually increasing pressure and tempo only when Halei’s moans became urgent. She relished the smooth steadiness of the climb, the mounting tension in the Drow’s body as she drew closer. Almost, almost. Ever faster. When her nails dug into her hip, her breath coming in ragged gasps, Aviva gave her the push she needed.

Crying out her lover’s name, Haluei’en reached her peak, every muscle going taut. Instead of slowing, Aviva shifted her hand, sliding her fingers inside her without breaking momentum. Overwhelmed by the combined sensations, the Drow nearly protested, but she trusted the Tiefing and soon her words dissolved into soundless screams. She gripped Aviva’s hip like an anchor, mouthing out praises and curses in equal measure until a second release rolled through her. Breathless and spent, the stiffness gone from her body, she collapsed.

Delicately, Aviva curled Halei into a ball and wrapped protectively around her. She lost track of how long they lay there, holding each other tightly in the centre of the bed in a room that wasn’t theirs; there was something about it all that felt endless and surreal. When her breathing eventually slowed, Halei rolled over to face her, pressing a kiss to her lips. She smiled, brushed a lock of Aviva’s hair from her face, then abruptly swung her leg over the Tiefling’s hips and crouched on all fours above her. For a moment she looked about to say something, but changed her mind, leaning down for another kiss.

“Cat got your tongue?” Aviva asked, her voice quiet, looking up at the Drow with loving amusement.

“No,” Halei murmured, dipping her head to breathe against Aviva’s neck. “Just a woman.” She left a kiss there, and another on her collarbone, and another above her heart. “Or rather, she’s about to.” Before Aviva could come up with a witty retort, Halei’s mouth was on one breast and her hand was on the other, moving with the same agonising slowness Aviva had employed with her. She arched her back, gasping, already half-primed from feeling her lover’s climax. Sensing her readiness, Halei took her time moving her hand downward, turning Aviva’s moans into full-throated cries. What felt like an eternity later, she shifted the rest of her down the bed and lowered her head between the Tiefling’s legs.

Aviva gripped the bedsheet like a lifeline, nearly screaming as waves of pleasure pulsed through her, but Halei kept an even cadence, prolonging her time on the edge as long as she could. She cursed in every language she knew, told the Drow how much she wanted her, how much she needed her. Finally, she repeated the phrase that had become something like a mantra since their night in the marsh ruins: “I am yours, and you are mine.” Only then did Halei give her release, fingers and tongue working in tandem to keep her in ecstasy for gods knew how long. She slowed in time with Aviva’s hips, and when the Tiefling stilled, Halei drew back and regarded her with an affectionate smile.

Breathing deeply, Aviva met her gaze, her heart still racing as Haluei’en crawled into her waiting arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by the Barenaked Ladies.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at @expressandadmirable for a proper table of contents for the Heroes campaign, commissioned character art, text-based roleplay snippets and more!


End file.
